<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaskier é bom by LadyDragonsbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049251">Jaskier é bom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane'>LadyDragonsbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden is cool, Aiden looks like Jade Hassouné, Hair Braiding, Jaskier loves playing with hair, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Witchers, Lambert looks like Paul Bullion, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witchers nunca acharam que foram feitos para ter mãos gentis sobre eles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaskier é bom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oláa</p>
<p>Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "Jaskier is good", que pode ser encontrada aqui:</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863419</p>
<p>Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD</p>
<p>Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )</p>
<p>Prompt: Trançando o cabelo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Witchers nunca acharam que foram feitos para ter mãos gentis sobre eles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt não era uma pessoa tátil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não porque ele não gostasse de tocar e ser tocado, mas os humanos não queriam contato com Witchers, eles se afastavam deles, se sentavam longe, economizavam suas moedas e puxavam seus filhos quando o viam passar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier não era assim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier tocava Geralt o tempo todo, um toque em seu braço para apontar algo na estrada, um escovar de dedos na camisa para tirar as migalhas, o agarrar quando sentia medo, e depois vieram os banhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reclamando das vísceras e sangue coagulado, os dedos gentis passando por seus ombros antes que as mãos bem treinadas começassem uma massagem necessária mas não notada até agora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os dedos de Jaskier se perdiam entre os fios sujos, trabalhando meticulosamente para que não sobrasse nada além dos fios prateados; depois do banho ele iria fazer Geralt se sentar a sua frente na cama, e então passaria um longo tempo penteando os cabelos com um fino pente de prata que levava entre suas coisas, trabalhando os fios as vezes em tranças finas que podiam ser escondidas entre os cabelos se o prendesse, as vezes trançando os lados para que pudesse puxar tudo para trás em um rabo de cavalo trabalhado, ou simplesmente deixando seus dedos brincarem até que Geralt se sentisse incomodado com toda a atenção dedicada a si.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E nunca estava terminado até que Jaskier suspirasse resignado e desse um beijo estalado no topo da cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt quase havia atacado o Bardo da primeira vez, parando apenas quando viu os olhos assustados dele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O que é isso? - Perguntou tentando entender a atitude dele, o cheiro de vergonha vindo de Jaskier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu apenas… desculpe Geralt, isto era algo que minha mãe sempre fazia para mim e minhas irmãs - Jaskier explicou sorrindo de modo triste — Ela arrumaria nossos cabelos e nos daria um beijo, para dizer que tudo estava bem e ela havia terminado - Concluiu desviando os olhos — Desculpe eu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está bem - Geralt o cortou puxando o Bardo para cima da cama, de onde ele havia caído no susto — Eu só não… não estou acostumado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, eu prometo não fazer de novo - Jaskier concorda ainda sem olha-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você pode repetir, eu não gosto de ser pego de surpresa - Geralt autoriza, um cheiro de contentamento emanando de Jaskier agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado Geralt - Jaskier diz sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________ ## __________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel os encontrou no Caminho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt estava rastreando algo para comerem quando Eskel se aproximou do acampamento, Jaskier estava terminando de arrumar tudo quando ouviu Roach relinchar como costumava fazer quando Geralt se aproximava, mas não era Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Olá! - Jaskier chamou quando o viu se aproximar de Roach — Devo avisá-lo que se pretende roubar o cavalo de um Witcher, é melhor mudar os planos - Disse num tom alto o suficiente para que Geralt pudesse ouvi-lo se necessário, uma adaga sendo tirada da bota — Não estamos indefesos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel passou por Roach, fazendo um pequeno carinho em seu focinho, e se aproximou o suficiente para que o humano pudesse vê-lo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Um outro Witcher então - Jaskier concluiu ao ver as duas espadas em suas costas — De qual escola você é senhor Witcher?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel estranhou o tratamento, nunca o tratavam por senhor, apesar das coisas estarem melhorando depois daquela música da moeda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sou Eskel da Escola do Lobo - Eskel diz erguendo o medalhão para que ele pudesse vê-lo — Geralt é meu irmão - Esclareceu quando o humano ainda cheirava a dúvida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Geralt, Eskel está aqui! - Jaskier gritou para as árvores — Porque você não se senta conosco Eskel? Eu sou Jaskier, o Bardo do Lobo Brando — O Bardo se apresenta fazendo uma mesura — Eu tenho apenas água para oferecer, Geralt ainda está procurando o jantar - Se desculpa sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel não entende, Geralt tinha um Bardo? Ele estava viajando voluntariamente com um humano? E ainda por cima um humano que não parecia ter uma única gota de medo de Witchers; ele estava apreensivo minutos atrás é claro, mas foi somente até saber que Eskel era outro Witcher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não tem um cavalo? - Jaskier perguntou num tom curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Scorpion, eu não sabia se eram amigos ou não - Eskel respondeu ainda esperando algum tipo de olhar de repulsa do humano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque você não o trás? Aposto que podemos acomodar dois cavalos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Eskel volta com o cavalo Jaskier parece fascinado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Scorpion é magnifico! - Ele elogia se aproximando com meia maçã cortada em uma mão — Ele vai me morder?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Scorpion costuma ser melhor com estranhos do que Roach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ótimo, Roach já tentou arrancar meus dedos mais vezes do que seria saudável - Jaskier conta divertido, oferecendo a maçã para o cavalo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion cheira os dedos dele antes de pegar a fruta com um relincho satisfeito; Roach relinchando indignada logo depois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tenho algo pra você também minha senhora - O Bardo diz lhe dando a outra metade, puxando a mão rapidamente quando ela tenta uma dentada — Roach me odeia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel sorri, o humano parecia ser bastante divertido, e se Geralt o deixava perto de Roach tinha que ser confiável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Eskel está arrastando um grande tronco caído para servir de banco, Geralt entra na clareira carregando um porco selvagem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eskel - Ele chama deixando a caça ao lado do fogo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel se aproxima, deixando seus braços se encontrarem e suas testas se tocarem, suas respirações se acalmando quase imediatamente, seus corações se sincronizando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier cheira muito satisfeito enquanto os observa, deixando Eskel intrigado quando nota a ponta das orelhas de Geralt coradas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tudo corre bem enquanto os dois cuidam da comida e Jaskier dedilha seu alaúde, tentando tirar o máximo de histórias de Eskel, ele até consegue algumas de quando ambos eram apenas crianças.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier não deixa de notar que Eskel leva a mão ao rosto todo momento, afastando os fios longos que caem em seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eskel, eu notei que seu cabelo parece estar um pouco longo demais - Jaskier inicia a conversa de modo hesitante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, eu perdi alguns objetos no meu último contrato, facas não são boas para cortar cabelo - Ele concorda sem entender onde Jaskier quer chegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu poderia cortar para você - Oferece com um sorriso gentil — Eu já cortei o cabelo de Geralt e sempre corto o meu, tenho pentes e tesouras para isso - Garante de modo seguro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel apenas observa Geralt acenar discretamente antes de concordar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não gosta de humanos perto do seu rosto, ele não gosta de ninguém perto de suas cicatrizes, mas aquele simples humano nem havia piscado quando viu o rosto destruído dele, e Geralt confiava no humano com uma tesoura perto do seu pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu vou começar penteando seu cabelo, graças a Melitele está limpo, o cabelo de Geralt volta destruído depois de um contrato - Jaskier começa a falar assim que traz sua bolsa para perto, puxando um pente de prata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel ainda está tenso quando o pente toca seu cabelo, ele esperava um pouco de rispidez, o cabelo está embaraçado depois de uma cavalgada em Scorpion, mas não há nada além de gentileza e pequenos puxões que ele mal sente enquanto Jaskier desfaz nó a nó com os dedos e depois com o pente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sorri ao ver a descrença no rosto do irmão, Eskel estava ainda menos acostumado ao contato humano do que ele, as cicatrizes o fazendo se esconder das pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier prossegue narrando tudo que vai fazer, não querendo assustar o Witcher como havia assustado Geralt há tempos atrás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora vou começar a cortar, vou tirando as pontas até ficar do tamanho que você gostaria - Jaskier avisa pegando a tesoura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sente Eskel voltar a ficar tenso, mas a tesoura não chega nem perto do rosto dele, Jaskier pegando mecha a mecha e as cortando voltadas para trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel verifica o comprimento três vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito; Jaskier puxa um óleo com o mais leve dos cheiros de lavanda e o oferece para que Eskel cheirasse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Me diga se é muito, mandei fazer esse óleo especialmente para o cabelo de Geralt, tem muitas coisas que ajudam os fios a ficarem bonitos por mais tempo e um leve perfume de lavanda, eu mesmo não consigo sentir mas Geralt diz que é bom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É bom - Eskel concorda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os dedos do Bardo massageando são o paraíso, e ele ainda está fora de si quando Jaskier se inclina e dá um beijo estalado no topo de sua cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—  O que? - Eskel pergunta sem entender, ainda flutuando com a sensação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me desculpe! - Jaskier pede parecendo mortificado — Eu me acostumei a cuidar de Geralt e me esqueci de continuar falando, me perdoe Eskel - Pede cheirando a culpa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier sai pelo meio das árvores com a desculpa de se aliviar, deixando um Eskel confuso para trás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele gosta de você - Geralt começa a explicar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou um Witcher - Eskel rebate, a sensação fugindo lentamente de sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ambos somos - Geralt concorda — Ele disse que a mãe fazia isso para ele e as irmãs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele faz isso com você? - Eskel pergunta curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sempre - Geralt concorda, um meio sorriso no rosto — Não é ruim depois que você se acostuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não é ruim - Eskel garante num tom pensativo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Jaskier volta eles já estão com tudo pronto para passar a noite; o saco de dormir de Jaskier esticado entre o de Geralt e o de Eskel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Me desculpe novamente Eskel - Jaskier pede, um pouco da vergonha varrida de seu cheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem Jaskier, Geralt me contou, eu só não estou acostumado com ninguém me tocando.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier assente, se ocupando do pouco que havia sobrado para ele fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Jaskier já está dormindo profundamente a voz de Geralt ressoa alta o suficiente apenas para Eskel escutar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você pode dormir, estamos seguros - Ele diz certo disso — Mas devo avisá-lo, Jaskier tente a emaranhar os dedos no meu cabelo quando dormimos próximos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vá dormir Lobo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel tem uma das melhores noites de sono que já teve no Caminho, a sensação de dedos fantasmas em seus cabelos se provando ser real quando ele acorda e os dedos de Jaskier realmente estão emaranhados nos fios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt tem a cabeça próxima do peito do Bardo, onde a outra mão repousa nos fios prateados, uma expressão descansada no rosto do Lobo Branco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________ ## __________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert ouviu histórias sobre o Bardo de Geralt, ele não esperava encontrar o humano no Caminho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert era o mais espinhoso dos Witchers da Escola do Lobo, e Jaskier já havia escutado Eskel e Geralt falando sobre ele, mas nunca havia encontrado o outro Witcher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora ele encontra dois deles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Fora daqui Witcher - O prefeito da cidade manda, vários homens armados ao lado dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pague primeiro - Lambert rosna quase no rosto dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vamos pagar, eram apenas alguns monstros e...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Era a porra de um ninho! - O outro Witcher o corta —  E a porra de uma rainha!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não havia tantos monstros na nossa cidade, eles mentem! - Um dos homens armados grita para os outros.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier não queria se meter em confusão, ele tinha acabado de sair de Oxenfurt depois de uma bela temporada ensinando os novos alunos e compondo novas canções para sua musa inspiradora; mas quando escutou que haviam Witchers discutindo na praça da cidade, ele não pode deixar de conferir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felizmente não era nenhum que conhecia; o mais irritado deles tinha cabelos cacheados em um tom de ruivo ardente, o outro um pouco mais alto e esguio, tinha cabelos castanhos longos, um lado da cabeça raspado e um nariz fino combinando com olhos espertos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vamos embora sem pagamento! - O ruivo bateu o pé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lambert - O moreno disse em tom de aviso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vamos sair sem pagamento Aiden! Gastamos a maioria das minhas bombas e três dias para limpar o ninho!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Então esse era Lambert, e o outro devia ser o Witcher da Escola dos Gatos, que havia ouvido Eskel comentar que costumava fazer contratos com o Lobo mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela praça estava prestes a virar uma carnificina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom dia meus senhores - Jaskier disse se aproximando ainda mais, parando quase ao lado de Lambert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E quem diabos é você agora? - O prefeito perguntou em um tom irritado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou Jaskier, o Bardo do Lobo Branco, que por acaso é da mesma escola que meu amigo Lambert aqui - Disse sem se mover, um sorriso cínico no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert não entendeu que porra era aquela, o Bardo do seu irmão sai do meio do nada proclamando serem amigos sendo que nunca havia visto o merdinha antes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— E o que você quer? Dizer que quer uma recompensa também? - Perguntou rindo alto, alguns dos homens o acompanhando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu só queria saber porque o prefeito não iria pagar a recompensa mais do que defasada por esse contrato - Diz num tom cortante — Rainhas Kikimore exigem muito preparo, e elas tem guerreiros e trabalhadores com elas, só por isso esse contrato valeria o dobro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você só pode estar brincando!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas é claro que não senhor prefeito, eu até compus uma música sobre um dos contratos de Geralt, aposto que seus bons cidadãos a conhecem!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E então Jaskier puxa o alaúde das costas e começa a cantar, realmente, várias pessoas começam a acompanhar a música animada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia feito aquela para intimidar o povo de a cidade, vários anos atrás, mas ainda funcionava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A música falava sobre uma cidade com problema de vampiros, que não quis pagar ao Witcher que aceitou o contrato, e nenhum deles veio quando os monstros começaram a aparecer novamente, Witchers não gostavam de cidades que os enganavam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele ainda não tinha terminado a música quando o prefeito colocou um saco de moedas nas mãos de cada um e saiu rapidamente com seus homens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é muito bom  - Aiden elogiou com um sorriso sacana — Eu quero um bardo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado! - Jaskier agradeceu observando as pessoas indo embora — Não tivemos o prazer de ser apresentados!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou Aiden da Escola dos Gatos e esse é Lambert da Escola dos Lobos, mas você já sabia disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eskel e Geralt falaram sobre Lambert antes, não esperava encontrar ninguém além de Geralt por aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A porra do seu Lobo Branco saiu depois de mim quando o inverno acabou - Lambert contou de má vontade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, não seja um pirralho Lambert, graças ao Bardo recebemos o dobro! - Aiden reclama batendo em seu ombro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu poderia pedir para acompanhá-los até que Geralt chegue? Eu pretendia me hospedar aqui mas não acho que sou mais bem vindo…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden e Lambert se entreolharam, Lambert não costumava confiar em ninguém, mas Aiden não via perigo algum no pequeno humano ali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Estamos acampando fora da cidade bardo - Aiden avisa o analisando - Nada de confortáveis pousadas, banhos quentes e comida temperada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ótimo pra mim, já tive o suficiente disso enquanto estava em Oxenfurt!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier acampa com eles por dois dias antes que Lambert comece a reclamar em voz alta sobre o Bardo não calar a boca; Geralt surge em meio as árvores alguns minutos depois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Geralt! - Jaskier praticamente vibra, largando o graveto com o qual atiçava o fogo e se jogando nos braços do Witcher — Eu já estava preocupado com você meu querido Witcher!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sorriu para ele, aceitando o abraço e apertando o Bardo contra si antes de estreitar os olhos para Lambert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Caçando com um Gato Lambert? - Ele pergunta observando Aiden esparramado em cima de uma cama de musgo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aiden é legal Geralt - Jaskier o corta, dando um tapa de leve em seu braço quando o solta — Não seja ruim com eles, o prefeito já era uma merda absoluta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>É estranho ver Geralt interagir com os dois, não há nada da camaradagem que há entre ele e Eskel, Lambert parece um irmão mais novo testando a paciência do mais velho até que ele exploda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Há um riacho próximo do acampamento, e Jaskier acompanha Geralt até lá, os outros dois pescando num lugar próximo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não usou o óleo que eu te dei! - Jaskier reclama assim que toca os fios prateados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu e Eskel dividimos o nosso com Vesemir, o cabelo dele precisava mais, segundo Eskel - Geralt conta enquanto relaxa sobre as mãos dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou conseguir mais então, acha que ele gostaria de jasmim? Um dos meus alunos fez um óleo de jasmim divino!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando eles terminam o banho Jaskier colocou várias tranças intrincadas nos cabelos de Geralt, deixando um elegante rabo de cavalo que duraria até o próximo banho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero isso - Aiden diz apontando para Geralt quando eles voltam cheios de peixe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você quer o meu irmão? - Lambert pergunta num tom indignado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier não consegue evitar a gargalhada que transborda dele, fazendo Geralt sorrir divertido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que o que Aiden quer são tranças? - Jaskier pergunta quando consegue parar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É isso que são? - Aiden pergunta curioso — Já vi as mulheres usando muitos tipos dessas coisas, mas não sabia o que eram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Venha, sente- se aqui, você quer que eu faça igual as de Geralt?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden parece um pouco indeciso, olhando entre Lambert e Geralt quando se senta de costas para o Bardo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tenho certeza…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu posso fazer algo saindo de onde terminam os fios raspados, então você pode manter o cabelo puxado para esse lado, e colocar mais algumas tranças pequenas! Eu tenho alguns presentes que uma aluna me deu mas não combinam com Geralt - Jaskier começa a tagarelar mexendo levemente no cabelo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden já parece relaxado, ele nem se move quando Jaskier alcança o pente e começa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele faz uma trança embutida de lado, e depois várias pequenas tranças, acrescentando os pequenos tubos de ferro escuro que sua aluna lhe deu, e os prendendo em um rabo de cavalo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nem se dá conta quando se inclina para dar um beijo na cabeça de Aiden, trabalhar nos cabelos dele lhe deixou relaxado o suficiente para parecer natural.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert tem um grito indignado preso na garganta, e Geralt parece pronto a intervir se o Gato atacar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas Aiden apenas se espreguiça, e quando levanta ele deixa um beijo na cabeça de Jaskier também.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado Jaskier - Ele agradece antes de voltar para sua cama de musgo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sempre que quiser Aiden - Jaskier oferece com um sorriso gentil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert parece ficar inquieto o resto do tempo, Jaskier não podia ouvir mas os dois Witchers sabiam que Aiden havia começado uma espécie de ronronar muito baixo enquanto o Bardo tinha as mãos nele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Depois que Jaskier e Geralt cuidam do jantar e todos estão bem alimentados, Lambert para na frente de Jaskier com as mãos na cintura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eskel disse que você cortou o cabelo dele - Declara antes que alguém diga alguma coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, já fiz isso algumas vezes quando nos encontramos no Caminho - Jaskier confirma sorrindo de modo sincero — Você gostaria que eu cortasse um pouco do seu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nenhuma tira de couro segura esse cabelo - Aiden oferece do seu lugar perto do fogo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você só precisa do corte certo - Jaskier comenta puxando seu pente — Eu posso fazer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert assentiu, se sentando de frente para Aiden enquanto tem Jaskier as suas costas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dedos de Jaskier trabalhando em seus cabelos o deixa tenso, ter um humano as suas costas não parece natural.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt pode sentir a tensão em Lambert e o cheiro de preocupação vindo de Jaskier; é só por isso que ele puxa seu baralho de gwent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Que tal uma partida Gato?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É claro Lobo! - Aidenconcorda na mesma hora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden se esparrama quase no colo de Lambert enquanto Geralt se mantém sentado do seu lado direito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu juro que não entendo esse jogo - Jaskier comenta exasperado — Vou começar a cortar agora - Avisa pegando a tesoura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele já trabalhou para desembaraçar os fios, e agora que tem uma noção de onde começar fica fácil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Até uma criança pode entender - Lambert resmunga, ficando tenso quando perde a tesoura de vista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você não se incomoda de explicar para um pobre bardo, não é?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert toma como um desafio, começando a tirar sarro das escolhas do irmão e depois das de Aiden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier sabe jogar gwent, mas Geralt percebe que o truque relaxa Lambert muito mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele termina e fica apenas modelando os cachos nos dedos enquanto Lambert continua falando, eles estão tão absortos no jogo que Jaskier não repara que Lambert está brincando com as tranças de Aiden até que o Witcher começa realmente a ronronar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpe — Aiden pede parecendo mortificado ao olhar para Jaskier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert tem os dedos enfiados com força nas pernas, e Geralt nem pisca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque está me pedindo desculpas? Isso foi tão fofo! - Jaskier declara sorrindo para ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você achou… fofo - Aiden repete sem acreditar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim! É o mesmo som que os gatos fazem quando se sentem seguros e são acariciados!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Gatos não gostam de Witchers - Geralt diz encarando seu baralho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles não sabem o que estão perdendo - Jaskier declarou num tom feroz — E não há nada de errado ficar feliz em ser tocado, eu amo quando mexem no meu cabelo! Amo ser abraçado, beijado! - Continua se levantando e plantando um beijo nos topo da cabeça de Lambert — Eu vou dormir, estou exausto! - Declarou indo para o seu saco de dormir e caindo no sono quase imediatamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert estava congelado no mesmo lugar, o local onde Jaskier havia beijado parecia queimar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele gosta de beijar - Aiden comenta observando Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele quase me matou de susto quando fez isso, Eskel também - Geralt conta num tom divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele faz sempre isso? - Lambert pergunta saindo de seu silêncio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Toda maldita vez - Geralt garante num tom carinhoso — A mãe dele fazia isso. Jaskier é bom - Acrescenta recolhendo suas cartas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Depois disso todos se acomodam para dormir, Jaskier rolando na direção de Geralt automaticamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E se Lambert acorda com os dedos emaranhados nas tranças de Aiden e a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo um ronronar satisfeito; nenhum dos dois comenta, apenas um sorriso suave em seus rostos quando se despedem de Jaskier e Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________ ## __________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As tranças que Jaskier costuma fazer em Geralt:</span>
</p>
<p>      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O lado raspado do cabelo de Aiden/ O outro lado do cabelo de Aiden:</span>
</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>Jade Hassouné em Shadowhunters:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lambert se parece exatamente com Paul Bullion; Lambert em The Witcher da Netflix, 2ª temporada<br/>A aparência de Aiden é baseada em Jade Hassouné quando ele interpreta Meliorn em Shadowhunters, 2ª temporada</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>